1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally textile sleeves of the general type used to wrap wire harnesses, tubing, pipes, hoses and similar elongate structures in automotive, aerospace and other applications to protect them against abrasion, provide arc resistance and improve water repellency, and more particularly to self-wrapping textile sleeves having opposite edges biased into overlapping relation with one another to protect such items and to their method of construction.
2. Related Art
Self-wrapping textile sleeves that are known for use in aerospace applications to provide abrasion resistance, arc resistance and water repellency typically include a base woven textile fabric structure that is chemically treated or coated with MFA (perflouroalkoxy) to achieve the desired properties. While effective, the need for special coatings to provide the protection desired adds to the cost, weight and complexity of making such sleeves.